1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting to be connected to a flat conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Prior art flat conductors include an FFC (flexible flat cable) and an FPC (flexible print circuit board). The prior art FFC includes a plurality of parallel conductive paths sandwiched between insulation sheets. The FFC is flexible, and is formed in the shape of a ribbon. A terminal fitting can be connected to each conductive path of the FFC by tearing off the insulation sheet of the FFC and exposing the conductive paths on one surface of the FFC or by embedding the conductive paths in the insulation sheet.
The former method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-73862 and is shown in FIG. 12 herein. That is, as shown in FIG. 12, a predetermined amount of the insulation sheet 2 on the upper side of an FFC 1 is removed to expose a portion of a conductive path 3. FIG. 12 also shows a terminal fitting 4 with a connection part 5 to be connected with a mating terminal fitting. A bottom plate 6 extends rearwardly from the connection part 5, and a ceiling plate 7 that can be opened and closed is formed integrally with and in opposition to the bottom plate 6. Claws 8 are formed at the front end of the ceiling plate 7 and extend down from the respective side edges of the ceiling plate 7.
A disposing portion of the conductive path 3 is inserted between the bottom plate 6 and the ceiling plate 7, and the ceiling plate 7 then is rotated toward the bottom plate 6. As a result, the claws 8 are inserted into the rear surface of the FFC 1, and the claws 8 are crimped to both side edges of the bottom plate 6. Thus, the FFC 1 is sandwiched between the bottom plate 6 and the ceiling plate 8 and the ceiling plate 7 is pressed against the conductive path 3. In this manner, the terminal fitting 4 is connected to the terminal of the FFC 1.
The FFC 1 is used, with the terminal fitting 20 connected with the terminal of the FFC 1 and accommodated in a cavity of a connector housing (not shown). A rearwardly directed tensile force may be applied to the FFC 1. However, only the portion of the FFC 1 pierced by the claws 8 resists the tensile force, and the claws 8 are aligned parallel with the direction of the applied tensile force. Thus, there is a fear that the tensile force will tear the FFC 1 from the terminal fitting 4. Accordingly, there is a demand for an increase of a terminal fitting-holding force in resistance to a tensile force.
In the latter method, called a through type method, the terminal fitting is connected to the FFC by piercing the contact blade of the terminal fitting into the conductive path. In this method, there is also a demand for an increase of the terminal fitting-holding force in resistance to a tensile force.
The present invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a terminal fitting, for a flat conductor, having a high degree of a terminal fitting-holding force in resistance to a tensile force.
The subject invention is directed to a terminal fitting for a flat conductor, and particularly a terminal fitting that is to be connected to a flat conductor in which a conductive path is adjacent at least one insulation layer. The terminal fitting comprises a plurality of pressing plates. A bent piercing piece is formed at an end of at least one of the pressing plates and can be pierced into the conductive path of the flat conductor. The pressing plates are connected to each other, and are disposed to sandwich around upper and lower surfaces of a disposing position of the conductive path. At least one of the pressing plates is capable of contacting the conductive path.
The conductive path is exposed on a surface of the flat conductor; and one of the pressing plates that confronts the conductive path is pressed against the conductive path to bring the one pressing plate into contact with the conductive path.
A contact blade projects from one of the pressing plates, and is pierced into the conductive path to connect the terminal fitting to the terminal of the flat conductor.
When the flat conductor is sandwiched between both pressing plates, the piercing piece formed on the pressing plate pierces the conductive path, thus constituting a catching portion and providing a force for fixing the terminal fitting to the terminal of the flat conductor. In addition, the piercing piece contributes to the increase of the contact area between the terminal fitting and the conductive path. Thus, it is possible to enhance reliability of the electrical contact.
In the surface contact type of terminal fitting in which the pressing plate is brought into contact with the surface of the conductive path, it is possible to increase the holding force in resistance to a tensile force applied to the flat conductor and protect the contact surface. Therefore, it is possible to increase electrical reliability.
In the through type terminal fitting in which the contact blade is pierced into the conductive path to connect the terminal fitting to the terminal of the flat conductor, it is possible to increase the holding force in resistance to a tensile force applied to the flat conductor and protect the contact surface. Therefore, it is possible to increase electrical reliability.